


Fairy tales are just...

by Colorful_depression



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_depression/pseuds/Colorful_depression
Summary: A sleeping prince has been awoken but not by another royal or any kind of knight. No his savior was a thief. There was also an inventor who didn’t believe in any sort of magic, that is until he meets the love of his life, and his evil father. How do these stories connect… we’ll just have to wait and see.





	1. This isn't how the story goes

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly got inspired.

A long time ago there was a prince. The prince was loved by all of his subjects. Many people came from lands far far away just to see this prince and his extravagant kingdom. He was blessed with the gift of creativity. The beauty of his kingdom was known all through out the world. His subjects loved the prince and were proud to call his kingdom their home. It always seemed like his subjects were happy and if you stayed for a while you’d probably never want to leave. 

That was until the curse. It had been so sudden, yet when the sleeping curse was put on the kingdom many weren’t surprised. Prince Roman had been envied by many people. Though Roman was hardheaded, he still seemed to enchant everyone he met. That kind of personality and the pure beauty of his kingdom made him a perfect target for horrible curses. He wouldn’t admit to anyone that he had been cursed until it got very bad. The royal sorcerers had gone crazy telling the prince that at any sign of a curse he should come to them immediately. Of course the prince wouldn’t listen. This curse, however, was not something that could be stopped. 

It struck in the dark of the night. The kingdom had just celebrated the winter snow festival and Roman was watching from his balcony as the warm lights in each of the village houses went out. He smiled as he turned to enter his room. A gust of cold air blew in through the window. The candles that had been lit throughout his room, were now blown out. The fire place was the only source of light left. 

Roman had been very confused at first, no gust of wind should have been that powerful. He scanned the room for his sword wanting to be ready for any possible fight. That was the second thing that he noticed, his sword was gone. One look around the room proved to be useless it was no where to be seen. This was done intentionally he just knew it. 

“What ever you may be trying to do, I know these tricks. Any curse that you wish to bestow upon me will not work.”

Suddenly soft whispers echoed throughout the room. 

“Oh silly prince, I wish you no harm.”

“Then show yourself. A threat hides in the shadows, an ally makes their presents known.”

“I am afraid that I do not have that power for I am simply a voice with no body, I was cursed many years ago. I only wish to give you a simple gift for I have seen the kindness in your heart and the beauty of your kingdom.”

Before the prince had time to respond the fire in the fire place turned green and a sword materialized in front of it. The prince was awed by the sparkling blade. It seemed almost other worldly. It was beautiful. Roman took a step forward. It was as if he had forgotten about all the warnings that the mages and sorcerers had given him.   
As roman’s hand made contact with the sword an intense feeling of tiredness washed over him.

“Oh, my dear prince you don’t look too well.” the voice said, the mocking undertone becoming more obvious. 

“You, you… what did you do to me?” the prince asked as fear welled up inside of him.

“Do not worry my dear foolish prince, it’s getting rather late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Laughs echoed through out the room as the prince stumbled over to his bed. His mind was set on one thing now, sleep. In the morning when one of the maids came to awaken him, she had screamed. Everyone rushed to the room. The prince was cold as ice, yet the mages discovered that he was still alive. The mages worked endlessly on trying to create a cure to no avail. Their prince was gone.

Many people started to leave the kingdom, until eventually it fell into ruins. The only person left was the prince. That was until five years later when a certain thief happened upon the lost kingdom.


	2. A/N

Hey so I haven't given up on this story. school just sucks, testing month is upon me. I'll try to update as soon as possible. 


	3. Magic Can't Be Real...Can It?

Logan was just 15 when his belief in magic disappeared. 

 

 

His mother and father lives in a small farm house on the edge of a town called Odessa. His mother would tend to the crops While his father worked on inventions of all kinds. Their farm was small just like their family, though none of them were bothered. As a young child Logan would often find a comfortable place to sit and read away to his hearts content. His Parents couldn't have been more proud of his intelligence. 

Logan loved wandering through his father's work shed and looking at all the intricate blueprints and calculations. 

"We've got ourselves a natural born inventor" his father would say with a proud twinkle in his eyes.

There was no stopping this boy from absorbing knowledge; it just couldn't be done. Yet there was another part of his life that Logan loved almost as much as his quick ability to learn. It was his mother's magic. She was gifted in the natural magical arts, meaning she could make the crops grow faster than the blink of an eye. She could communicate with animals and as the trees for help. She was amazing.

The first time Logan questioned why the crops grew so fast was when he was seven. It had been a long day of horribly difficult work for him and his parents. That is until he marched up to his mother and asked...

"Why are they growing so fast mother? The crops shouldn't be growing like this. It seems highly unnatural?"

His mother just smiled and led him over to a tree stump. She sat the boy down and began to do her thing. She kicked off her shoes and keeled down laying her palms flat on the ground. At first nothing seemed to be happening but after a moment Logan saw it. His eyebrows rose in surprise as all around them flowers started to sprout up. Vines grew down from the trees and their recently harvested crops were once again standing in the exact places they had been this morning.

His mouth was left agape as his mother chuckled. She supposed it was quite amazing. 

That was the day Logan finally realized the world around him had always been full of magic and wonder. That was the day Logan started to believe in magic.

 

The years following were some of the best for the boy and his family. Learning magic was no easy feat, though with the help of his already immense knowledge Logan learned much faster than others would have. The many spells he used were impressive for a child his age.

At ten he learned to levitate objects. (Including himself)

At age twelve he learned how to teleport and open portals, though he never found the courage to go through any of them.

At fourteen He learned more about inventing and using magic in his inventions. 

At fifteen everything fell apart.

One thing he remembers his mother telling him was that no matter what nature would be there to protect not only her but him as well. She had recounted to tales of her youth and how the trees had rescued her from deadly situations. She spoke of the animals that came to help her in times of need, and the plants that helped her survive. He had never questioned this even once seeing as how he had properly seen his mother communicating with all the flora and fauna on their land. 

The day had been a beautiful one. The morning sky was a light shade of violet with a wonderful deep blue pouring in. It was windy, yet not too cold. It was perfect.

His parents had left for the Sunday market to sell their wares promising they would be back before noon. When noon came and went Logan could feel his anxiety building. His parents were never late. When the sun started to set Logan ran for town. That is when he saw the smoke. There were flames everywhere. Knights in black and gold armor were running around the city. 

"We are the Knights of the kingdom Dark-Glade, King Damian has captured this city conform or die" said a cloaked figure from the top of a horse drawn carriage. Houses were burning people were screaming, and the city was falling into ruin by each minute. He ran and hid behind buildings trying to find his parents that was until he heard a shout behind him.

"Capture that child! He is trying to escape." 

A tall knight ran at him with his sword drawn. Logan hurried as fast as her could looking for any open areas to run to. There was a River right a head, though it was surrounded by thorn bushes. He took a leap and hoped he would make it. Suddenly vines wrapped around him and yanked him up into the nearby trees. The knight became disoriented as he tried to look for the boy to no avail. 

Logan knew that if he turned around from this high up he would be able to see the destruction down below. He didn't turn around. He climbed straight down and started to follow the trail of blood he had seen instead of the burning city behind him. His heart dropped into his stomach as he continued. There was a small clearing up ahead hidden by some rocks.

The last bits of sunlight seemed to stream into the little circle of trees on the other side of the rocks. There were tons of flowers surrounding the figure that lied in them. He walked forward and dropped to his knees. His mother was still beautiful as she lied there dying. Her eyes opened to look at her son. She smiled softly and put her cold hand on his cheek.

"Your father... He's still alive I just know it. Run Logan leave this place my lovely boy."

His tears fell onto her cheek. The sadness fell over him in waves as his mother's breathing slowed. 

"I love you... my bright boy."

Her eyes closed and the world felt cold. As her body went limp Logan felt his tears come to a stop. He didn't feel anything.

As he walked out of the cove Logan realized he had learned a few new things.

Magic is a lie, nature will always fail you, and he felt numb.

He didn't notice the knight that was running toward him, he didn't realize someone was grabbing him by the wrist, and he didn't process that someone was saving his life.

all he saw were violet irises.

"MOVE NOW!"

His body followed this instruction and he ran with this stranger away from his mother, his city, and his death. 

Though that was years ago and even after years he didn't wonder about who had saved him.

All he knew was that he would never believe in magic ever again.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys believe me when I say that Logan is my favorite? Also would any of you be interested in me making a story that pretty much lays out the basics for this universe?


End file.
